


Sailing Into Port

by Irusu



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Princess Bride (1987), The Princess Bride - William Goldman
Genre: 3d render+overpainting+photomontage, Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, Princess Bride AU, hoping for more art i want to see other takes on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: What it says on the tin!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Sailing Into Port

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForsythiaRising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsythiaRising/gifts).



[Click here to see a larger version](https://ao3.pictures/princessbride/dread-pirate-buttercup-1200px.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping this prompt gets several artworks because I want to see other people's takes on it!
> 
> This is a composite of [a 3D render](https://ao3.pictures/princessbride/dread-pirate-buttercup-render.jpg)*, a photographic sky, and overpainting to fix Buttercup's face (which got weirdly askew in the render) and add her mask, to fix the lighting on the dude in blue, and to hide all the parts where I had objects clipping through other objects. Plus a whole bunch of Photoshop jiggery-pokery to adjust colors, depth of field and textures until it hit a point I liked.
> 
> We're ignoring the part where Buttercup's coattail is doing its own thing. After the [eldritch coat explosion](https://ao3.pictures/princessbride/coat-explosion.jpg) I got in one test render, I'm just happy it's not that prominent in this one.
> 
> * NO WAY am I manually painting all that rigging!


End file.
